thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Catmatjess
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thomas Wooden Railway Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 1997 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- OrigamiAirEnforcer (Talk) 21:47, September 17, 2012 Photograph Removals Could you explain why you removed several photographs from pages? OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 21:59, September 17, 2012 (UTC) : Respond to this message; I would like an explanation for your edits. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 22:29, September 17, 2012 (UTC) : I can explain why I am removing all the images. All the images that I am removing belong to me CATMATJESS and were illegally copied from the Thomas Wooden Railway forum and posted here by members that are both members here and on The Thomas Wooden Railway Forum (WRF for short). Look at the images and you will see that they have been watermarked with my username CATMATJESS.Catmatjess (talk) 23:35, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :: I was not aware that images belonging to you were uploaded without your permission. If you wish for the images to be removed entirely, that can be arranged. As it is now, you are not actually removing any of the photos--you are simply removing them from pages. By doing this without marking them, you are making it very difficult for administrators such as myself to even see them for review and possible deletion. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 23:47, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Warning Because you are refusing to explain why you are removing pictures from several pages, I beginning to suspect you are simply vandalizing our articles. If you do not respond with an explanation soon, I will be forced to block you. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 22:36, September 17, 2012 (UTC) See my explanation above about why I am removing images. The members who posted these in the first place did not have my permission to do so and so are breaking the rules. Your terms of use state "You may not submit content to the Service that you did not create or that you not have permission to submit" .Catmatjess (talk) 23:39, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Help You were being warned because you failed to explain your edits and failed to acknowledge my messages. Now that we are conversing, we are getting somewhere. I am not going to pursue the users who uploaded this because as I am deleting the images, I am finding that so far all are inactive anyway, so there is no point in sending them messages. If you wish to propose legislation for the TWR wiki, your proposal can be entered here for consideration and voting. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 00:01, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I am new here, it is morning here in Australia, I am a mother of 4, children to get to school and kinder, so replying to message takes a back seat to my everyday life. Sorry if it took me a long time to reply but my everyday life takes precedence over what happens on the computer;.Catmatjess (talk) 00:06, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I understand. Now that communication is going on, things can be dealt with. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 00:20, September 18, 2012 (UTC) If its of any help there is a Wiki called character cards. All the images included on this lpage are mine also (images not watermarked) except for the back and front of Whiff's card, Henry's Forest Log Car with character card and Peter Sam's character card in box. There are also individual years with yearbook images that are mine and posted without my permission. These yearbook years include 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000 and 2001 except for the front cover. These images are not watermarked but they are mine and are on WRFCatmatjess (talk) 00:26, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I will deal with the images in time, but at the moment, this wiki is in fact understaffed. I cannot guarantee that these images can be removed today, it may take some time (perhaps a week or so). OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 00:28, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I do not expect that the images will be removed immediately. I am just grateful that the images will be removed over time.Catmatjess (talk) 00:32, September 18, 2012 (UTC)